


ESCAPE FROM FUCKFATHER PAPIS FUCKCIRCUS

by Mirviana, Senseiiii



Category: Popee the Performer
Genre: Other, forgive me Father for I have sinned, frog is life, frog is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirviana/pseuds/Mirviana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senseiiii/pseuds/Senseiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>popee was bitching about the heat when he shouldnt be wearing a fucking onesie in the desert anyways</p>
            </blockquote>





	ESCAPE FROM FUCKFATHER PAPIS FUCKCIRCUS

it was hot as shit outside - big fucking surprise - which was hotter than nomral but they didnt get any notifications because the only fucking channel they get is alien porn ( because thats all kedamono is willing to pay for. alien porn. ) and god forbid they actually have a fucking phone because papi is an overprotective dad-man and kedamono doesnt have any god damn thumbs ( appearntly he thinks popee would sext random strangers, but really popee would be the random stranger who scares the shit out of preteens)

 

today the two young yiffers were doing some yoga to vocaloid music because papi told them to. something about being bendy like him and he did the worm right on out of there to let them get started. kedamono was terrified of miku. someone save him..

 

nobody will save him.

he's in the middle of the desert wtf the fuck.

 

who even thought a circus in the desert was a good idea??? and why the fuck would you join it when it's ran by the teletubbies sun baby who's all grown up? while we're questioning that how the fuck does popee's tail even move? who is his mother? where is his mother? it's probably kedamono.

 

probably.

 

anyways, popee starts a riot because it's hot and he can't change his clothes as is the law of cartoons. or he just has a lot of those bunny fuck jumpsuits. that's poor decision making popee. kedamono only wears pants and i want to know why. he's a dog. last time i checked dogs dont wear fucking pants like patrick star.

 

even though he was rioting he did a split very angrily. he's so angry. he might kill the frog (again). or he could just fucking leave, it's not like papi is around to stop him.

 

genius. he did a back flip to stand up. he probably used his dick to make it possible... being popee is suffering.

 

but now there was another issue with the tissue. should he bring his furry fuck friend along with him?

 

no.

 

kedamono was still crying like a little shit. world is mine covered by papi himself was playing. this is impossible to jack off to.

 

"im fuckign outtie" poopee screamed. when is this child not screaming. never, that's when. ball is life. he scream-sings in the shower even. do they even have showers in this circus? somebody wash these dirty ass performers. especially the dog.

 

"nO Y OU CANT LEAVE ME ??" shotaed the tiny cinbun. he didnt want popee-senpai to leave him. not likke this. not with the mikus.

 

"WE'RE OVER" pope holla'd.

 

"b UT BBBY ,, , PLs DONT GO"

 

how dare popee do this in front of the kids.

 

his mask was a dick now. this was true emotion. popee felt bad. no, he didn't. but he didnt want to kick the shit out of him. same old. maybe he would in exactly 3 seconds, but not now. it was too soon.

 

he breathed inwardly but instead choked on his own fucking spit good fuckign job popee you little fuck.

 

kedamono laughed half heartedly. the music was eh ah suo in english, dear god it's terrible/

 

popee turnedh is back on the fucking wolf but the wolf followed anyway what a fucking yiffer. not a swiffer. that's a cleaning product. yiffer isnt even a good insult. it just means he's getting laid more than popee is and tbh that's pretty good.

 

what they didnt know is that papi is always watching. he is the sun. he is the moon. he is all. and he also has a fucking gun and he had been training himself on gta. he was armed and ready.

 

but little did they all kno

 

 

 

frog was more powerful.

 

frog was everything. even more everything than papi.

 

frog is papis papi. what a twist.

 

also frog was fucking pissed and so, of course

 

he fucking ate all of them.

 

the end.


End file.
